Para Kate
by Mavalu
Summary: Un pequeño regalo


Para Kate

Por Mavalu

Cuando abrí la puerta no esperé encontrármelo allí, de pie, en el descansillo y con una mueca extraña en la cara. Arrugué el entrecejo. No me apetecía en absoluto una conversación absurda a esas horas. Eran las 10 de la noche y deseaba fervientemente acabarme el helado de nueces de macadamia que quedaba en el congelador y ponerme una peli antigua. Concretamente una de Paul Newman que hacían en el canal 7 del cable. Llevaba un pequeño paquete en sus manos que llamó mi atención y que sostuvo en vilo agitándolo, como si quisiera crear expectación.

- ¿No me vas a dejar pasar?

Arrugué el entrecejo de nuevo

- ¿Es una pregunta con trampa?

- Venga... - lloriqueó – tengo algo para ti, ¿no quieres saber que es?

Le miré a los ojos hastiada

- Ejem... ¿no?

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo socarrón – toda una detective como tu, incapaz de dejar un misterio sin resolver...

- Ya vale, Castle – le interrumpí - ¿si te dejo pasar me dejarás en paz?

Se metió disparado en el salón de mi casa con una rapidez que ya quisieran muchos velocistas en las olimpiadas.

- Sabes que no – afirmó convencido y sonrió ampliamente.

Le observé mientras cerraba la puerta. Me resultó extraña su indumentaria, llevaba una simple camiseta de manga corta, un vaquero y unas deportivas, bastante gastadas, por cierto. Parecía mas jovial y accesible. Su actitud era sencilla y cercana, no se comportaba como el estúpido engreído que solía prodigarse en actos sociales. Relajé el semblante y me senté en el sofá.

- ¿Y bien?

- Esto es para ti – y me tendió el paquete mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Mi ojos se posaron en el bulto que acababa de dejas en mis manos. Era una caja de cartón rectangular con tapa. Sentí una especie de hormigueo en el estómago y respiré hondo. Le miré interrogante.

- Vamos, ábrelo – insistió alegremente

Le obedecí abriendo la tapa con cautela y cuando vi lo que había dentro se me formó un nudo en el estomago. Arqueé las cejas y parpadeé. Se me nublaba la vista.

- Pero... pero.. Richard, esto no... ¿es lo que creo que es? - pregunté ofuscada

- Supongo que si – afirmó convencido – es el manuscrito con la primera aventura de Nikki, ya lo he acabado. Está revisado y listo para enviar. Es la única copia que existe – puso la mano bajo la barbilla y me levantó la cara con suavidad obligándole a mirarle – quiero tu opinión.

Lejos de parecer calmada di un respingo cuando noté su mano. Me daba la sensación de que estaba poniendo su futuro en mis manos y no me hacia ninguna gracia tener que asumir esa responsabilidad.

- ¿Quieres que lo lea?

Asintió levemente mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

- No deberías confiar en mi criterio, tan solo soy una lectora más. Conocerás a gente mucho más especializada en este tipo de cosas. No creo que sea la más adecuada, Rick. - conseguí decir sin atascarme.

- Te equivocas – respiró hondo – Nikki eres tu, está basada en ti. Es importante que me digas si el personaje refleja lo que tiene que reflejar.

Negué con la cabeza varias veces mientras miraba de nuevo el manuscrito hasta que su mano se poso en la mía y la acarició con dulzura.

- Por favor – su voz casi suplicaba y me hacía sentir incomoda porque estaba siendo totalmente sincero – es importante para mi.

El contacto de su piel con la mía irradió una ola de calor que me subió por brazo obligándome a retirar la mano si no quería acabar abrasada por dentro.

- Bueno... - titubeé – de acuerdo, lo leeré. Intentaré ser lo mas rápida posible y te diré lo que pienso.

- ¿Sin rodeos?

- Seré sincera.

- Lo se

Él me miró aliviado y en su boca se formó una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos se posaron en mis labios y parpadearon pesadamente. Hubiera jurado que deseaba besarme. En lugar de eso sacudió la cabeza y se levantó casi de un salto.

- Te dejaré sola con tu helado de nueces de macadamia y tu peli antigua.

La boca se me descolgó por el asombro siguiéndole hasta la puerta

- Pero... ¿cómo sabes?...

Con una mano en el pomo se giró sobre si mismo y posó sus juguetones ojos azules en los míos. Con la otra mano me sujetó la barbilla y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Sin separarse un milímetro de mi se deslizó hasta mi oreja y muy bajito me dijo:

- Recuerda que he escrito un libro basado en ti...

Notar su respiración en mi oreja me generó un escalofrió que me recorrió la espalda de arriba a abajo y me dejó totalmente anclada al suelo.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad y me quedé allí parpadeando, totalmente confusa y con unas ganas terribles de leer el manuscrito que un famoso escritor había creado sobre mi.

Corrí al sofá, sentándome de golpe, pasé la primera pagina y me quedé de piedra al ver lo que ponía. Algo muy simple pero tremendamente revelador. Tan solo ponía "Para Kate"

Fin


End file.
